Navidad
by Laaulyy
Summary: Cuando Hinata se da cuenta que esta dejando ir a quien más ama decide ir a buscarlo, sin pensar en lo que ello conllevaría. Él se esta yendo, ¿Es demasiado tarde...? - Two-Shot Navideño.
1. Navidad Parte 1

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

**N**avidad.

Caminaba a toda prisa en aquel mar de personas que había inundado la calle, ella intentaba atravesarlas a como diera lugar, nada le importaba en ese momento que llegar a su destino, el aeropuerto.

Iba lo más rápido que podían sus piernas, en busca de quien amaba, de esa persona que estaba partiendo, de la persona de cabellos largos a quien hacía días antes había echado de su vida, y ahora, en ese momento se arrepentía.

Las calles, con docenas de personas colapsando las veredas, las luces, los adornos navideños y las familias comprando lo último que necesitaban para aquellas festividades. Entonces su mente divagó en los últimos acontecimientos de su vida.

Había alejado a quien amaba, a aquella persona que había secado sus lágrimas una tarde de otoño debajo de las hojas secas que caían desde los árboles, aquella a quien le había sonreído y prometido que todo estaría bien, aquella persona la cual había calmado su corazón herido a causa de un rubio que no supo corresponderle.

Y entonces ahora, se desesperaba para alcanzarlo, las calles llenas de autos habían colapsado, y hacía unas pocas cuadras atrás había bajado del quinto taxi en aquella tarde gris de invierno.

Los copos de nieve, comenzaron a hacerse presente, poco a poco bañaron la cuidad, y mientras ella caminaba en busca de su amor, podía ver a las familias con el espíritu navideño en ellas.

Negaba con algo de fuerza abriéndose paso ante la multitud, quería llegar, quería estar con él, detenerlo antes que partiera, quería sentirlo cerca una vez más al menos.

Miro el reloj en su muñeca, faltaba una hora para que se alejara de su vida definitivamente, como ella lo había pedido hacía tan solo unos días atrás, creía estar haciendo lo correcto, creía que era lo mejor, pero se equivocaba, solo quería alcanzarlo, no quería perderlo.

Sujetó con algo de fuerza su bolso, no quería perderlo, había cosas importantes para ella dentro de él. Por eso lo protegería.

Siguió caminando, después de que sus piernas estuvieran agotadas, _"No lo lograré"_ pensó nuevamente al mirar el reloj, había atravesado la mitad de la cuidad en taxis y caminatas con tal de llegar, había tardado tres horas, y tan solo le quedaba una, todavía tenía que cruzar mitad de ciudad más.

Entonces vio con asombro como el embotellamiento se dispersaba, se acercó al cordón de la calle, estiro un brazo y paró el sexto taxi del día. Rápidamente entró en él, ojeó su bolso, todo estaba en perfecto orden.

-¿A dónde irá señorita? – Habló el taxista.

-Al aeropuerto de Konoha, que sea rápido por favor.

-De acuerdo.

Aquel hombre la maravilló en un segundo, era realmente rápido conduciendo, aquello la tranquilizó, ¡Podría llegar! Estaba feliz por ello, se emocionó y por dentro brincó de alegría su corazón.

Pero… ¿Y si la rechazaba?, ¿Si no quería verla? Negó, quiso sacar eso de su cabeza.

Tenía que aceptar que todo lo que estaba pasando era su culpa, porque él siempre estuvo ahí, para ella, y sin embargo ella no pudo con el peso de la situación, lo amaba, ahora no tenía dudas, pero cuando él con el corazón dañado le preguntó si lo amaba, ella simplemente bajó la cabeza, y escondió su rostro tras su flequillo.

¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Se lamentó por no haberle dicho si quiera que no entendía del todo sus sentimientos. Era tarde para arrepentimientos, pero sin dudas le explicaría, le diría que sintió miedo, porque le dio tanto amor que se asustó de aquello. ¿Por qué una mujer se asusta de ser amada? Vivió tanto tiempo bajo las sombras, que un día él apareció entregándole todo su amor, cuidando de ella, que se sorprendió tanto que no supo cómo contestar aquel gesto.

No quiso pensar demasiado.

Apoyó su cabeza en el vidrio del auto, mientras este cambiaba los paisajes, su mente trataba de no pensar, quería llagar a verlo, ¿Por qué tuvo que darle tanto? Se volvió dependiente de él, olvidó a aquel rubio, ¡Tuvo el tiempo y el amor para hacerla olvidar de él! No lo creía por mucho que lo pensará.

-¿Quiere hablar de algo señorita? – Preguntó el hombre sacándola de sus pensamientos. – A veces los mejores consejeros pueden ser de alguien que son ajenos a la situación.

El taxista era amable, ella lo notó, y entonces, se decidió a contar su historia.

-Durante muchos años estuve enamorada de un chico.

-¿Mal de amores? – Preguntó – Continúe por favor.

-Él nunca me notó, quiero decir, siempre tuvo ojos para alguien más… - Hizo una pausa – Cuando confesé mis sentimientos, solo me respondió _"Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte" _Aquel día corrí a una plaza cercana, y entonces lo vi… – Una imagen de su rostro apareció en la mente de ella – Recuerdo que estaba sentada, escondiendo mi rostro de las personas, entre mis piernas, mientras aguantaba sollozos, de repente él colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro y lo vi.

-¿A quién vio señorita? – Preguntó intrigado el taxista.

-Vi a al hermano mayor de un amigo, se acercó a mí, cerré los ojos queriendo desaparecer, me sentí muy tonta en ese momento por llorar por alguien que no me correspondía y además que todos sabían que nunca lo haría, sin embargo él solo secó mis lágrimas, no me juzgó ni se río, solo se quedó a mi lado, en silencio, hasta que me sentí mejor. Cuando alcé la mirada secó mis lágrimas, me había sonreído y prometido que todo estaría bien, después me dijo _"Yo sí podría corresponderte"_ Pero entonces, me asusté pensando que era una mala broma.

-No lo entiendo señorita. ¿Por qué se asustó? ¿Acaso no era de su agrado aquel joven?

-Sí lo era, pero, tuve miedo de que se burlara de mí. Mucha gente solía burlarse de mí. Me dijo que él me daría todo lo que necesitara, él me daría amor, amor a cambio de permitirle estar juntos. Entonces acepté sin darme cuenta, su compañía me hacía sentir bien. No supe cómo pero me enamoré de sus pequeños detalles, de sus maneras de silencio, de su pausada respiración, la manera que tenía de explicar las cosas, era tan agradable estar juntos, nunca creí que todo acabaría. Esos momentos en los que te das cuenta que las cosas no son tan buenas.

-Si estaban tan bien ¿Por qué acabó señorita?

-Eso fue mi culpa, yo le pedí que se marchará de mi vida, sin dudas mis miedos de perder, mis dudas siempre presentes convirtieron todo en un horrible caos al que no quería involucrar a quien me había hecho sonreír. Y él lo hizo, se fue, se llevó todas sus cosas de su hogar, y ahora solo encuentro un vacío ya que ahora que se está yendo, sé que me equivoque, y tal vez no pueda detenerlo, pero quiero intentarlo, hay cosas que no sabe.

-Perdón pero ¿Eso fue todo señorita?

-No, pasamos grandes momentos juntos, yo al principio no quería, verá, la vida no me sonrió siempre, cuando era pequeña, mi madre murió y mi padre siempre fue duro conmigo, me desmereció a favor de mi hermana menor, y no lo culpo, pero un día me dijo que todo lo que quería se esfumaría, y creó que así fue. Sé que eso fue una de las razones más convincentes de todas para dudar.

-Sigo sin entender. ¿Por qué esto la sigue afectando?

-Es que, solo he amado tres veces en mi vida, a tres distintos hombres, uno ha sido mi primo, que murió hace unos años, luego de que mi relación con él fuera muy cercana, más que primos se podía decir que éramos hermanos, él era una pieza muy importante en mi vida. El segundo fue un chico rubio que siempre pudo hacer lo que se proponía, él fue el amor de mi adolescencia, que también me dejó, porque no podía corresponderme, y a tercera vez, me que amé, fue a un hombre de cabellos largos, que suele tener una coleta baja, es pasivo, es una persona que tiene una personalidad tan parecida a mí, que supongo que eso me enamoró de él, pero él se está yendo, y antes de perder al último hombre que amé en mi vida, quiero intentar detenerlo. No quiero seguir perdiendo a quienes amo.

-¿Por qué lo alejó de usted entonces señorita?

-Por tonta, por miedo, por muchas cosas, no quería que un día me dijera lo débil que era, o que remarcara mis múltiples defectos. En realidad yo me estaba aprovechando demasiado de la situación y no estaba considerando sus sentimientos hacia mí, solo lo quería cuando me sentía mal, le daba demasiado poco a comparación de lo que él me daba. Si alguien necesitaba que lo correspondieran con todo el amor del mundo era él, y yo simplemente avanzaba dos pasos y retrocedía cinco.

-Nadie es perfecto señorita.

-Lo sé, es por eso que quiero detenerlo, sé que hice mal, y quiero que sepa que si puedo corresponderle. Nunca le dije lo que sentía, siempre callé, por miedo, pero por miedo sigo perdiendo y ya no quiero eso. Realmente uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Por eso esta vez será diferente, yo quiero atesorarlo y darle todo el amor que puedo ofrecer.

-Me parece bien señorita, pero ¿Y si no llega a tiempo? ¿Qué hará?

-He estado pensando todo el día en ello, desde el primer taxi que me tomé hace tres horas, desde que observo constantemente el reloj esperando que se detenga, que el tiempo no siga pasando, quiero esclavizar a todos los relojes del mundo para que él no se vaya… -Suspiró melancólica. – A veces las cosas no son como uno quiere pero, mi primo me dijo una vez que cada uno forja su destino, y forjar el mío es lo que quiero en este momento.

-Perdón señorita, pero ¿Por qué ahora quiere recuperarlo? Entiendo que ha estado confundida, pero, ¿Qué la llevó a decidirlo?

-Hace unos días, cuando lo llamé a su casa y le pedí que fuera a mi hogar, sentí que debía parar con todo esto, sabía que él esperaba que pudiera corresponderle pero mientras más tiempo pasábamos juntos, más notaba lo mucho que me quería, no quería dañarlo, por eso, decidí que era mejor quedarme sola, al menos así no le hacía daño a nadie. Cuando él se paró en frente mío, no me permití llorar y dejar que me consolara como siempre, solamente le dije agachando la cabeza _"No puedo seguir así" _Segundos después levante la mirada y vi como el huía a la mía. Me sentí mal en ese momento, fue cuando supe que le había dolido…

-Es lo más normal señorita, si el de verdad la amaba, es lo que pasaría. – La interrumpió el joven – Por favor continúe.

-Pensé que era lo mejor, lo vi agachar la mirada, pude notar como su cuerpo se había paralizado y como apretó los puños. Entonces me dijo _"¿Acaso no me amas? ¿No pude hacer que te olvidaras de él?" _Agaché la cabeza sin responder. Si lo había hecho pero, tenía miedo de seguir lastimándolo con mis indecisiones. Entonces lo escuché dar unos pasos en dirección a la puerta, cuando alce la mirada para verlo por última vez, pude ver que no importaba lo fuerte que era, por en ese momento lo vi llorar…

Ella cayó, se dio tiempo para intentar borrar las imágenes que nuevamente la hacían sufrir, la imagen de él llorando, se recriminó todo el día por no tener tacto, por no haberle dicho si quiera algo, pero en ese momento pensaba que era lo mejor para ambos, que era lo único que podía hacer sin lastimarlo. Cuando se repuso continuó con su relato.

-Todo eso pasó hace cuatro días. Cerca de la medianoche tocaron mi puerta, al abrir me encontré con esos ojos negros que podían entrar en lo más profundo de mi ser, intente cerrar la puerta pero, su pie me lo impidió. Ya no quería que me siguieran atormentando con lo que había pasado, ya no…

-¿Quién era esta vez señorita?

-Era su hermano menor, Sasuke, me miro y sentí que podía morir ante aquella mirada, Sasuke era todo lo contrario a Itachi… él era frío, intimidante y no tenía para nada un poco de tacto, si me sentía mal antes por haber sido dura, suponía que en frente de Sasuke eso no tenía efecto. Él solo se quedó en mi puerta, mirándome, como intentando buscar algo que le demostrara que yo quería a Itachi. Lo encontró en mis ojos. _"Itachi se irá"_ me dijo esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte mientras que solo abrí los ojos con sorpresa _"Se irá en navidad, si alguna vez sentiste un poco de cariño por él, no permitas que se vaya" _Sacó su pie de mi puerta, y se fue…

-Itachi te perdonará si le dice todo lo que siente señorita.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? – Le preguntó.

-Puede que su apellido apele a alguien con un orgullo inquebrantable, pero es una persona noble de buenos sentimientos, sabe esperar y sabe perdonar, es alguien que cuando ama, es capaz de dejar ir a su persona amada.

-En ningún momento dije como se apellidaba… - Se asustó y comenzó a mirar la puerta de reojo - ¿Cómo sabe todo eso?

-No se preocupe, soy su mejor amigo… Intenté de todo porque no se fuera, sin embargo, él dijo que era lo mejor. Mi nombre es Shisui Uchiha. – Se presentó.

"_No lo conoces, es mi mejor amigo, algún día lo conocerás, su nombre es Shisui…"_

La voz de Itachi saltó en su mente, al recordar una foto de él junto a Itachi cuando tenían doce años. Ese día ella miro un álbum familiar y notó que había muchas fotos de aquel muchacho de niños, pero ninguna actual. Sonrió.

-Disculpe, yo… - Quiso seguir articulando palabras, pero este la había interrumpido.

-No importa… - Su voz era serena como hasta ahora había sido - Sabe, cuando Itachi me dijo que se iría, pensé en que estaba loco por irse por una mujer, trate de detenerlo porque no creí que esa mujer valiera la pena, pero ahora pienso diferente, vales la pena, puedo ver que en verdad lo quieres, y solo por eso, iré tan rápido que tendrá que contener la respiración.

-Gracias, Shisui – Con su voz suave se presentó - Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

El auto se sacudió, Shisui era más veloz que nunca, faltaban quince minutos, para llegar al aeropuerto, mientras más se acercaban, con más fuerza galopaba el corazón de la peliazul. Ya no le había contado más de su historia a Shisui, ¿Quién lo diría? El taxista amable era el mejor amigo de su amado, amable como él. Una sonrisa surcó en sus labios. Se sentía mejor, más descargada.

Mientras seguía en el vehículo, algunas veces si movió bruscamente por el andar de Shisui, solo esperaba poder alcanzar al Uchiha, no quería que este se fuera, no aún, había cosas que él no sabía, además tenía un regalo de Navidad, uno que sin dudas nadie más le daría. Apretó un poco su bolso en un intento de no perderlo. Algo imposible arriba del vehículo.

Las calles iluminadas con luces de colores le estaban encendiendo el alma, coloreando su día. La navidad era para pasarla en familia, con aquellos seres queridos, era recibir regalos y dar, en especial, a quienes son seres queridos. El espíritu navideño se estaba colando en ella a medida que la noche se hacía más oscura, como los ojos del dueño de su corazón.

Desde lejos divisaba a los aviones despegando del aeropuerto, llegaría en pocos minutos. Agradecía a quien le estuviese ayudando, ya que faltaban cinco minutos antes de que él se marchase completamente de su vida. En cinco minutos serían las nueve de la noche…

-Estaré aquí, por favor vuelva con él – Pidió Shisui.

-Eso haré – Habló decidida a tomar las riendas de su vida.

Bajo del taxi, el aeropuerto sin dudas estaba lleno, era de noche y mucha gente estaba viajando a último momento para pasar la navidad con sus seres queridos, ella subió la mirada en un intento de encontrarlo, pero al estar ahí notó que no sabía que vuelo tomaba Itachi, ni siquiera sabía a donde iba, la aerolínea, no sabía nada…

-¡Itachi! – Gritó en un intento de encontrarlo.

Nada.

Nadie respondió a su llamado, la gente pasaba a su lado murmurando cosas que no entendía mientras que la miraban mal, aferró más a ella su bolso, no quería perderlo.

-¡ITACHI! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero Itachi no respondió. Comenzó a caminar en dirección del personal de la aerolínea, tal vez alguien la pudiese ayudar, era tanta la gente que no podía si quiera acercarse a hablar con alguien sin que terminara a los golpes o empujones.

Entonces por primera vez en su vida, sacó su celular y buscó el número de Sasuke, lo tenía en la agenda del teléfono celular, pero nunca lo había necesitado, nunca hasta ahora. El aparató comenzó a llamar y al acercar el teléfono a ella, sintió sonaba el ruido de la llamada.

_-¿Hola?_ – Le habló el pelinegro.

-Hola – Respondió la peliazul. – Soy Hinata. Estoy en el aeropuerto ¿Por dónde se está yendo Itachi?

_-Por la plataforma quince con destino a Estados Unidos._

-¡¿Estados Unidos?! – Gritó.

_-Sera mejor que te apures ya están abordando._

Hinata colgó y nuevamente guardo su celular en su bolso y comenzó a correr. Tenía que encontrar al Itachi. Pasó una plataforma, luego otra y otra, ya en la plataforma nueve se podían divisar a lo lejos la quince. Suspiro cansada. Ya faltaba poco.

Corrió un poco más, chocando con la gente, pidiendo perdón sin mirarlos, con la mente fija en una sola cosa, llegar a la plataforma quince antes de que el avión despegase y ella se quedase sola en la fría y nevada navidad.

Las ganas de llegar se acrecentaban más a cada paso que daba completamente ansiosa hasta que escuchó por los parlantes del aeropuerto.

_-Pasajeros con destino a Estados Unidos por la plataforma quince. Les informamos que las puertas se están cerrando. _

Hinata palideció en ese momento. Trece, catorce, ¡Quince! La plataforma que ella deseaba llegar. Su corazón latió desbocado era lo que más deseaba tenerlo en frente y abrazarlo. Entonces al acercarse a la pared de cristal vio como el avión despegaba, y con él su corazón, felicidad y sueños. Ella no pudo llegar. Al verlo partir una lágrima recorrió su rostro. Era demasiado tarde…

* * *

Shisui siguió esperando pacientemente que la joven volviese, tenía la esperanza de que Itachi viniera con ella y que estuvieran juntos, después de todo lo que había escuchado de ella no tenía dudas de que lo amaba, ¿Cómo fue a parar en esa situación? Bueno en verdad no lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que deseaba que su amigo de toda la vida fuera feliz…

La gente afuera le hacía señas para subirse al taxi, pero él los ignoraba, no era que disfrutara de aquello pero, simplemente quería ver a su mejor amigo y sonreírle para decirle que había encontrado a la indicada y les deseaba mucha felicidad.

Unos minutos después de espera, la puerta trasera del auto fue abierta y con la brisa invernal llegó Hinata.

Volteó a verla, entonces la vio con los ojos colorados y con lágrimas en todo su rostro, llorando a todo pulmón y con la cabeza agachada, había dos posibilidades o Itachi se había ido rechazándola o ella no había llegado. De momento no quiso preguntar solo encendió el motor y se alejó lentamente del aeropuerto.

Los minutos pasaron, la calefacción dentro de auto era reconfortante, pero de alguna manera la chica que iba en la parte de atrás aquello no la reconfortaba en lo absoluto, aquello lo estaba inquietando, las mujeres eran para amarlas, cuidarlas, protegerlas, no para hacerlas llorar, sobre todo de la manera que la ojiperla lo hacía.

Trataba de ignorar los sonidos de dolor que esta emitía, se notaba como quería a su mejor amigo para sufrir de esa manera por él, pero ¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento? ¿Detener el auto, acercarse a ella y abrazarla? No, no lo creía conveniente, entonces ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Él… - Hinata sollozó un poco más. – No llegue… - Golpeó sus piernas con los puños cerrados conteniendo la ira que sentía – No llegue… - Exclamó una vez más sin poder aguantar las lágrimas que caían ferozmente de su rostro. – ¿Por qué…? – Siguió llorando en silencio mientras que algunas veces un sonido de dolor escapaba de sus labios.

-Yo… - Shisui se quedó sin habla, ¿Qué diría ahora? - ¿A dónde la llevo señorita? – Le dijo con su voz calmada, intentando que así ella se calmase.

-Yo… quiero ir… a… - Hinata pensó, el único que podría arreglarle su corazón roto estaba en… - Al cementerio… por favor. – Su voz se perdió de un momento a otro.

Shisui asintió, le parecía extraño esa petición, más él la respetaría y llevaría a donde su pasajera deseaba. Y así fue, después de quince minutos de intenso llanto y de palabras reprimidas llegaron.

-¿La espero? – Preguntó, tal vez entraba y salía.

-No… - La ojiperla sacó de su bolso una suma importante de dinero – Gracias por las molestias.

Dicho esto se bajó dejando el dinero en el asiento de atrás.

Y Shisui la vio adentrarse y perderse entre la oscuridad y la nieve.

* * *

-Neji-niisan – Susurró – ¡Neji-niisan…! – Terminó por alzar la voz y desplomarse sobre la tumba de su fallecido primo. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Acaso no puedo ser feliz? ¿Acaso…? –

Ella calló sollozando sin control alguno, la escritura en la piedra del nombre de su primo le hizo sentirse mal mientras que delineaba su nombre con la yema de sus dedos, la pequeña fotografía de él con su rostro blanco y las facciones que tenía… esos blancos ojos idénticos a los suyos…

-Neji-niisan… - Llamó débilmente – Yo… ¿Por qué no estás? Yo te extraño demasiado Niisan, te necesito… - Se secó los ojos para dar paso a nuevas lágrimas – Éramos tan unidos… tan… - Llevó una mano a su pecho – Cercanos, eras mi niisan… - Suspiró – Te extrañe todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados… Pero sabes… He decidido hacerme más fuerte – Tocó la fotografía de su primo – Hay alguien por quien tengo que luchar… - Sonrió débilmente – Tengo que luchar… - Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Una hora y media pasó, ella se estaba congelando al lado de la tumba de su primo, cantaba con voz débil canción que apenas si se escuchaba, ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer? ¿Morir en la fría navidad? Eso era lo que parecía acostada en la nieve, los labios de ella estaban pintados de un violeta demasiado notorio mientras que su piel estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal…

-Neji-niisan… Hoy he muerto y vuelto a nacer – Susurró aun acostada a su lado – Prometo que… estaré bien… Lo prometo – Ella se levantó débilmente intentando mantenerse de pie – Debo irme, aunque ya no estés aún tienes el poder de consolarme… - Una sonrisa leve surcó en sus labios.

Hinata salió del cementerio y deambuló, eran las diez y media de la noche y aún estaba dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo, no había demasiada gente fuera de sus hogares, sin embargo ella estaba caminado por las frías calles navideñas. La nieve que había caído era mucha para tan temprana hora que aún las temperaturas no eran las más bajas. Sin embargo ella seguía caminando lentamente a pesar de que más de una vez sus botas se atoraron en la nieve hasta que finalmente se decidió por tomar un taxi.

Le tomó una hora en un taxi para llegar a su hogar, ni siquiera había armado el árbol navideño, su vida era un completo caos sin rumbo alguno. Eso tenía que cambiar. Cuando llegará a su hogar prepararía algo para comer y armaría el árbol navideño, su vida tenía de dar un giro 360º… Solo que para su enorme tristeza… Itachi no estaba con ella.

Su corazón estaba incompleto.

Se acercó a su puerta, tenía los ojos hinchados, la cabeza le dolía de tanto llorar, sin embargo tenía que sentirse mejor, aunque ya no lo tuviera… De solo pensarlo su corazón se estrujaba con fuerza. Secó las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro, puso la llave en la cerradura y…

¡La puerta estaba abierta!

¿Cómo era eso posible? Ella la había cerrado, de eso estaba segura, su corazón se volcó sus piernas temblaron de una manera que se sintió desfallecer. Tomando valor, se adentró en su hogar. Apenas entró en el rincón de la sala las luces de colores del árbol de navidad se encendían y apagaban iluminando con colores el lugar azul, rojo, verde, amarillo, el árbol estaba adornado.

Entonces tuvo miedo.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? – Interrogó dudosa, tenía miedo sí, pero quedarse llorando no solucionaría nada, aunque sus dientes prácticamente temblaban de miedo tenía que tener valor tan solo, si Itachi estuviese ahí con ella…

Nadie respondió.

Ella revisó la sala pero no había nadie ni siquiera un alma dando vueltas, fue entonces cuando notó como un extraño olor a comida le inundó los sentidos abriéndole el apetito. Se dirigió a la cocina, en busca de una respuesta. Encontró un pollo asado con algo de tomates cortados. La nota en la mesada fue lo que más le llamó la atención.

"_Cierra los ojos por favor…"_

Dudó, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y si intentaban hacerle algo? Tenía tanto miedo, pero finalmente lo hizo. Alguien le tapó los ojos.

Su corazón latió desbocado, en ese momento miles de sensaciones encontradas llegaron a ella, ese aroma, esas manos… Se acercó a su oído susurrándole despacio.

-Sé que debí haberme ido, sé que no tendría que estar en este momento acá – No tardó en aparecer el nudo en su garganta y la comezón en la nariz, los ojos de Hinata se inundaron en lágrimas, reconoció su voz… – Sé que es tarde y de seguro quieres que me vaya… - Ella ahogó un grito intentó negar pero no podía hacer nada… – Pero, solo me baje de ese avión para decirte que, pase lo que pase siempre aquí estoy _te amaré por siempre_ aún mantengo lo que dije en un momento, yo _sí _puedo corresponderte…

Ella le sacó las manos de sus ojos, volteó tratando de que su mente no le hiciera una broma, pero ahí estaba, él… Su cabello atado como de costumbre, una sonrisa sincera con los ojos levemente cerrados, esperando por ella. Tan perfecto, tan inalcanzable… Pero a la vez, tan cerca de ella, respirando el mismo aire…

No pudo contenerse demasiado lo besó como si no hubiese un mañana, ella había sufrido tanto por tenerlo, tanto por sus indecisiones, pero pasara lo que pasará el estaría ahí con ella, en lo bueno y lo malo, Uchiha Itachi era diferente, era… lo que ella tanto deseaba, una persona que le podía dar todo él amor del mundo a cambio de nada. Cuando se separó de él vio un brillo en sus ojos que reconoció como felicidad, ella lloró unos instantes, sin embargo, eran lágrimas de felicidad absoluta. Ya nada importaba, solo ellos…

-Yo… Lo siento. – Exclamó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No hay nada que disculpar. – Él sonrió de la misma manera.

Después de eso él la abrazó cálidamente y así se quedaron por unos minutos. Estaba feliz, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Después de todo Itachi era la persona que ella amaba, por la que había cruzado la ciudad entera, por quien cruzaría océanos, puesto a que él era una persona absolutamente maravillosa que merecía todo el amor que pudieran darle.

-Te he traído un regalo. – Sonrió sacándola de sus pensares mientras que él recordaba que en su familia era algo normal tener uno… – Para que no estés sola.

Él tomo su mano y la guío hasta debajo del árbol en la sala, seguramente ella ni siquiera había visto la pequeña caja debajo de este, al acercarse lo suficiente ella abrió la caja.

-Es un gatito. – Ella sonrió – Sabía que te gustaría.

-Pero yo… no tengo ningún regalo – Su rostro se volvió triste. – Además aún no es navidad… - Infló un poco los cachetes.

-Realmente eso no importa – Él sonrió feliz, tenía esa tranquilidad que ella amaba tanto…

-¡Ah! – Exclamó en un grito, ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? - ¡Si lo tengo! – Le habló mientras que por dentro se daba aliento y ánimos.

Buscó dentro de su pequeño bolso aquello que tanto deseaba mostrarle, aquello que moría de ganas por saber su reacción, aquello que los uniría aún más…

-¡Feliz Navidad Itachi! – Exclamó sonriente con una pequeña ecografía en las manos – Te presento a Neji, tu futuro hijo…

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Hola a todos. ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que les colme de alegría estas fechas finalizando el 2013 para dar paso al 2014, en año nuevo haré un One-shot NaruHina, así que ya saben…

Felicidades a todos y les deseo felices fiestas.

Por cierto… les debo la reacción de Itachi xD Tal vez... se los de, depende los reviews! :3


	2. Navidad Parte 2

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

**N**avidad.

**P**arte **D**os.

-Un hijo… Un hijo… - Repitió dos veces mientras que su cerebro intentaba procesar la nueva información adquirida.

Su corazón se aceleró en un instante, sintió la sangre subir y bajar, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, en ese instante quedó tan mudo que podía morir, lo podía jurar. Nervios le invadieron, ¿Acaso todo el amor que le entregó en toda su esencia había dado frutos? Eso parecía.

Quiso sonreír, pero no podía, él nerviosismo era tan grande que un nudo invisible comenzó a apretarle el cuello, ella… estaba embarazada de un pequeño niño al que ya había decidido llamar Neji, los recuerdos lo inundaron de repente.

**Flash Back.**

Itachi estaba acostado con Hinata, desde hacía unos días habían experimentado esa sensación de placer infinita que no podían evitar, los deseos innatos de la carne era algo que le costaba evitar, pero todo había pasado, hacía unos días ella había querido que él le hiciera "sentir amada" aunque en un principio no quiso aceptar, termino cediendo como un niño.

En ese momento, con ella usando su pecho como almohada y él acariciando suavemente su cabello, sus respiraciones acompasadas iban a un ritmo parejo, Itachi había alcanzado el cielo con las manos, el cielo que le proporcionaba la portadora de esos únicos ojos aperlados, sin dudas él había sabido demostrarle su amor en cuerpo y alma.

Lo único que lamentaba de esta historia, era que ella aún siguiera enamorada de alguien más que no fuera él, pero ahí estaba, amándola después de todo, ella le permitía estar juntos, mejor cosa que eso no había, estaba seguro que después de un tiempo, con constancia y perseverancia, ella acabaría amándolo tanto como él lo hacía, tenía las esperanzas, después de todo la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

De un momento a otro ella soltó un tema muy particular.

-Itachi… ¿Te gustaría formar una familia conmigo? – Hinata, inconsciente de las cosas que decía a causa de su dolor, buscó refugio en aquel hombre que la amaba.

Itachi levantó un poco el cuerpo intentando mirarla a los ojos, pero ella siguió en su posición aguardando la respuesta del hombre, para que iba a mentir, ella ya la sabía, sin embargo quería envolverse en amor.

-Sí. – Afirmó muy convencido de sus palabras.

-¿Te gusta el nombre de mi primo? – Cerró los ojos, aguantando el dolor del recuerdo, el tiempo pasaba pero ella seguía sangrando por la vieja herida. – ¿Te gusta "Neji"?

-Me agrada, además no podría decirte que no sabiendo lo que eso significa para ti. – Él sonrió, se estaba ganando un espacio en su corazón, sin dudas imaginar una familia junto a ella no tenía precio alguno.

-Entonces está decidido, si alguna vez formamos una familia, y tenemos un niño se llamará Neji. – Esa voz cargada de ilusión no hizo más que hacerlo feliz, él estaba llenando su corazón lastimado, estaba correspondiéndole como siempre quiso.

-¿Y si es una niña? – Inquirió dudoso.

-No lo sé, habrá que pensarlo un poco más. – Ella se levantó y besó sus labios. – Tengo sueño, no te vallas. – Luego volvió a su posición, ya después de unos minutos se durmió.

Itachi no dijo nada, la siguió acariciando como de costumbre, su corazón se estaba alimentando de amor, que creía que podía recibir de parte de ella.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

Dio un paso adelante, tomó la ecografía en las manos y la observó detenidamente, la sensación de felicidad absoluta lo inundó, se sintió tan bien que podría llorar, pero en se momento no podía demostrar reacción alguna. Su rostro serio, cavilando imágenes en su mente, imaginado las etapas del embarazo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? – Preguntó el Uchiha.

-Apenas trece semanas… - Ella sonrió. – Es muy pequeño.

-¿Pero cómo? Nunca me di cuenta… - El de pronto se sintió confundido, como se le había escapado semejante cosa a él.

-Ni yo hasta hace unos días. Supongo que estuvimos metidos en nuestros propios asuntos. Pero estoy feliz, porque yo los amo… – Esa sonrisa sincera surcó en sus labios.

Itachi se acercó a ella, lo suficiente para observarle el vientre, apenas se le notaba una leve curva, él la distinguía puesto a que conocía demasiado bien esas curvas… Se quedó imaginando las miles de sensaciones que ella debería sentir.

-¡Voy a ser papá! – De repente y sin previo aviso la tomó de las caderas y comenzó a girarla. – ¡Voy a ser papá! – Unas lágrimas de felicidad no tardaron en aparecer.

Su corazón saltaba en júbilo, su emoción extrema no sabía cómo expresarla, estaba feliz, iba a formar una pequeña familia, que deseaba que se agrandara, deseaba todo lo posible con ella. Además, ella los amaba y él los amaba a ellos, de ahora en adelante sería un nuevo comienzo, ellos tres como familia.

-Itachi… por favor… - Pidió intentando bajar, cosa que se le hacía imposible.

Cuando él la devolvió al suelo sonrió.

-¡Gracias! – Rápidamente la envolvió en un abrazo. – Desde que te vi en la primaria… supe que serías la madre de mis hijos, he estado esperando todos estos años por ti Hinata… No me pudiste dar un mejor regalo de navidad, es muy poco darte ese gatito, desearía darte más… – Itachi se secó las lágrimas de emoción que soltaban sus ojos negros.

Ella lo apretó con más fuerza, ella también estaba feliz.

-Tú ya me das todo con existir, no sabes lo que significa para mí, de verdad… - Ella se permitió llorar, solo un poco…

-Ven… hay que descansar, ese pequeñito debe juntar fuerzas. – Señalo su pequeño vientre.

Él la condujo a paso lento hasta la habitación, es habitación en donde reunía los recuerdos más hermosos de su vida, él era alguien cegado por el amor, alguien que amaba demasiado sanamente. Al llegar la acostó para que descansará con algo de reproches pero la acostó finalmente, ella debía cuidarse.

-Pero… Itachi… tengo hambre. – Apenada bajó la mirada.

Él sonrió, tenía razón, estaba embarazada, debía alimentarse más.

-De acuerdo, te traeré algo.

Itachi abandonó la habitación. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente de un momento a otro su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Observó el número y sonrió, sin dudas ese era la mejor persona del universo y le agradecía todo.

-Estoy en casa. – Fue lo primero que dijo.

_-¿Lo conseguiste? Te lo dije, esa Hyuga era buena elección._

-¿Cómo lo sabías? Habías dicho que era una mujerzuela nada más.

_-Solo quería que no te fueras, no quería perder a mi mejor amigo._

-Lo sé, ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión repentinamente?

_-Digamos que un pajarito me dijo que era buena persona. _

-¿Pajarito? – Itachi sonrió – Gracias por decirme que ella me quería, no creo que de no ser por ti hubiese vuelto.

_-Te dije que lo volvieras a intentar, idiota querías tirar la toalla fácilmente._

-Pero me habías dicho… - Intentó replicar.

_-Nada, eso es parte del pasado, ahora dime, ¿Hay algo que deba saber? _

-Serás tío… - Itachi le sonrió a quien era casi su hermano pero no escuchó más. - ¿Shisui?, ¿Shisui?

Cortó después de unos segundos para servirle la comida a Hinata. Seguramente lo volvería a llamar.

Sirvió un poco del pollo que había preparado y lo sirvió con unos tomates. Caminó en dirección a la habitación. Al llegar su celular vibró nuevamente.

_-¿Acaso quieres matarme? _– Su mejor amigo lo llamó nuevamente.

Itachi abrió la puerta. Hinata alzó la mirada al verlo entrar.

-Siempre exageras, ¿Por qué haría eso? – Inocentemente respondió, Itachi acercó la bandeja a la Hyuga.

_-Deberías saber que eso no es broma. –_ Shisui frunció el ceño. – _¡Me desmayé por tu culpa! Me golpeé con la mesa de entrada, tengo un corte en la nuca._

-¡Vivirás! No exageres.

_-Entones es cierto… -_ Susurró Shisui al ver que Itachi seguía tranquilo y no había volado a su casa al decirle que debían ir a un médico.

-Lo es… - Itachi sonrió al ver a Hinata comer con rapidez.

_-Entonces felicidades. Y por cierto Feliz Navidad…_

**Fin.**

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Hola, acá les dejó la continuación, quise hacerlo mejor, pero ese es mi mejor resultado y sin dudas estoy contenta.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo a:

**AntoniaCifer**

**Guest**

**nata999**

**lali-chann**

**Neko**

**RukiaNeechan**

**Kattyto**

**karla-eli-chan**

Pronto actualizaré los demás :3 Gracias por seguirme!


End file.
